Magic of Words
This, you should read with a Narrator's voice, but not boring and dreadful, but fun, playful. Perhaps with a hint of an accent, something that fits this story. Perhaps the voice of a magician. Ah, yes. A voice of a magician, not necessarily evil, but not necessarily good either. Now, pretend I've got a top hat on and speak with a heavy accent, you can't place what exactly, but it's there. I am tall, dark skinned and skinny, I've got a big nose and a quirky mustache. I carry a slim black cane, without the weird curve thing on top. I am leaning on it, my whole weight against the small, slim cane. I am taking off my top hat and bowing to you now, saying, "Well, hello, hello! Welcome, one and all!" Ah, yes, that is the magic of words. I've created a whole new person, a whole new personality, right in front of you! Now, say you take the mustache, turn it in to a beard, and you dye it, oh, I don't know, white. You take the top hat and you throw it away, and you add it with, oh, a hint of messy white hair. And pretend, his eyes, oh those eyes, one bigger than the other, and it's got a crazy look in them, yes. Crazy. And he is smiling now, oh yes, a toothless grin, and he is laughing now, louder, and louder, cackling, and it's echoing off the walls, you can't bear it anymore... And the world goes black. As dark as the night sky. Now sprinkle a little light in to them, a dash, perhaps. Stars, we will call this. Above the horizon, you can see hills, and a simple silhouette of two people, holding hands and looking up at the stars. It's peaceful, there is a small wind blowing. And then that peaceful moment is wiped out by the darkness, the screams, and all of the sudden - you see something jumps out at someone. It's attacking their face, and you can hear the growls, the screams, the hollers. You can see the blood, you don't know how, you're at quite a distance, the cry for help. You run towards them, but somehow the image is getting further and further away, you're running and you're running... Suddenly you're somewhere else. A hill, full of grass and flowers and you see a group of friends, laughing, talking. A picnic. You smell the warm, freshly baked bread, the cheese, the grapes, the Nutella-and-Peanut butter sandwiches. If you squint hard enough, you will see two people, secretly in love, holding hands behind their backs, smiling at each other, catching that occasional glance. But a black hole appears underneath you, and you fall, landing on something surprisingly soft. A merchant appears in front of you, he is short and stout, a bit chubby, with a huge cartoon like nose and a turban atop on his head. He's shouting at you, but your vision is still a bit blurry, and you can't hear a thing he's saying. He's quite comical, jumping and pointing as he shouts. Your vision clears, and you slowly adjusts to the sound. "You filthy street rat!! My cabbages!! All ruined, thanks to you! Off with you, now, shoo! Go!!" He's got an accent you can't quite place, but you get off the cart anyhow, rubbing your neck and mumbling, walking off as the merchant starts dashing after his cabbages and putting it back in his cart. A stranger bump in to you, and then another one, and another one, and you realize you're in a market place. The place was bursting with life, merchants of all kinds, shouting what they've got to offer, fish, fruit, meat. A couple of young children appear running, circling you and then running off somewhere else, playing tag. And suddenly you're back at your desk, in front of you computer, reading this story. Yes, my friends, that, is the magic of words. Category:Cellofreak Category:Stories Category:One-shot